Stefan and the coffee
by sweetnsarcastic
Summary: Stefan drinks coffee... and he is hyper and weird... read and revew plase. am i asking too much?


Stefan and coffee

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or Muse! But, I want to...**

**Stefan POV**

I woke up at eleven a.m. after a long and um " funny" night with Elena. Those cheerleaders! Amazing things they can do in bed... I'm totally exhausted! And I'm a vampire! Maybe Damon is right, I should have some human blood...

I went to kitchen to grab some deer blood. While I was walking to fridge, I saw... Huh? Is that coffee on the table? Why would someone leave coffee there? Someone could do something to that beautiful drink! Maybe it's Damon's? But why would he leave it there? He never lets me drink coffee. I really don't understand why. Of course, I had an "accident" with coffee while we were human- I drank fifteen cups of coffee. I just couldn't resist that wonderful taste and it made me so... Happy! And carefree! And I ran around the house for ten hours and painted Damon's horse blue and sang and danced and told Damon he can have Catherine as long as I have my beautiful coffee...

But that was more than hundred years ago! One cup of coffee won't do anything to me. I am a vampire now.

I quickly looked around and when I didn't see Damon and Elena, I drank some coffee. As soon as it touched my lips and I felt that amazing aroma, I felt like I was in heaven! I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins, and I was so happy... Ha! Now I know why Damon won't let me have any coffee! He wants it all for himself! He he, now I know his dirty little secret...

And, now, what funny things I could do? Jump of the roof? Go and sing to sherrif Forbes? Ask Bonnie to marry me?

**Damon POV**

God, Stefan and Elena were so "active" last night! And loud! Poor me, I couldn't sleep because of them! Hmm, I'll make some coffee for me and Elena- I bet she will need it after last night, ha ha. I'll just leave it on the table and go take a shower, and when sweet little Elena wakes up and comes to kitchen, coffee will be there and I will be her hero!

While I was showering, I was thinking about coffee. And Stefan. He is really weird when he drinks coffee. When we were human, he drank some, and did some crazy things! He painted my horse blue! He told me he wanted it to match my eyes! My poor horsie was never the same... When Stefan came down from his coffeine high, I forbid him to drink coffee ever again. I told him I will publish his diary if he ever again drinks coffeine. Ha ha, he looked so funny with his scared face and big eyes full of fear...

OMG! Is that Stefan I hear in the kitchen? Don't drink the coffee, don't drink the coffee... Shit! He drank it!

-You're just too good to be true! Can't keep my eyes out of you! You feel like heaven to drink! There are no cups left for me!...

Is that Stefan singing to coffee? OMG! He drank it! He better hide his diary...

**Elena POV**

I woke up to sound of screaming coming from kitchen. It sounded like... Stefan singing! What the hell is going on? I quickly put my shorts and Stefan's shirt on and ran down the stairs. What I saw in the kitchen... It shocked me. I think I'll never forget it. Damon , who had wet hair and was only in his boxers, was holding Stefan who was trying to jump through the window.

-Let me go! We ran out of coffee! I need to go and buy some moreee!- Stefan was screaming, while trying to get away from Damon.

-We wouldn't ran out of it if you didn't drink eight liters, you idiot! What did I tell you about coffee!- Damon said to him, while struggling to keep him in the house.

Oh, now I get it! Stefan had coffee! Damon told me a really scary story about Stefan and coffee a few months ago, but I didn't believe him. But, now I do. I should call Bonnie.

-Hey, Stefan! –I called him- Bonnie just called me and she told you to wait for her in library, she has some great coffee she wants to share with you.

He looked at me and smiled. He had his hair all over his face and when I saw his big green eyes he looked so adorable and cute...

-Ahem, sorry to interrupt your staring, but you gotta go call your friend to deliver us "coffee"- Damon said.

Stefan and Damon went to library to wait for Bonnie. I phoned her and explained what happened to Stefan. She laughed, a lot if I can say, she was supposed to be Stefan's friend, but she promised to be at the Boarding house as soon as posible with that Anti-coffeine potion of hers.

Bonnie came five minutes after I phoned her. That's fast! I'm sure it's some witchy thing, but I'll ask her later, we have to help Stefan now.

When we came into the library, we saw Damon, still only in his boxers, sitting and glaring at Stefan, who came running to Bonnie when he saw her. Bonnie looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

-Here comes your coffee, Stefan!- she said and gave Stefan a bottle with coffee coloured liquid. He drank it in a second.

-Whoa, that wasn't coffee, why...- he said, and suddenly, he became his normal self. He looked shocked!

-Nice to have you back, coffee maniac, now if you would excuse me, I have a date with your diary- Damon said to Stefan, and ran, Stefan hot on his heels.

-Why did you have that potion?- I asked Bonnie.

-Just don't give Caroline coffee- she answered me with a grin.

**Author's note: Did you like it? Review, please! xoxo**


End file.
